fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy/Dobre rady
Judy otrzymuje całą masę dobych rad od ludzi, których dopuszcza do rozmowy. Mimo, że ciągle nie wychodzi z domu, zaufani przyjaciele starają się jej pomóc. Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Elizabeth Keith Dobre rady Właśnie siedziałam w zaciemnionym salonie. Ciocia przekonała mnie wczoraj, że nie muszę wychodzić z domu, ale powinnam chociaż nie zamykać się w tym małym pokoju. Myślę, że prawdziwą przyczyną tego postanowienia była mała mania czystości cioci Elizabeth. Pewnie uznała, że mój pokój jest strasznie brudny. Gdy tak siedziałam zamyślona usiadła obok mnie ciocia. Przez chwilę milczałyśmy, ale to ona postanowiła wykonać pierwszy krok. -Siedzisz w domu już cztery dni. Naprawdę nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi?- zapytała. -Nie. Nikomu o tym nie powiem- odpowiedziałam. -Ale... No dobrze. Nie będę cię zmuszać. Jeśli to takie ważne, możesz zachować to dla siebie. -To naprawdę ważne. Ja... Nikomu o tym nie powiem. Czy... Czy rodzice wiedzą? -Nie. Postanowiłam im nic nie mówić, bo i tak tego nie pragniesz. -Dziękuję... Ciociu...- powiedziałam z pewnym trudem. Pierwszy raz widzę, jak się martwi. Martwi się o mnie. Pomimo, że jesteśmy dość bliską rodziną nie znałyśmy się wcześniej. Ona po prostu była dla mnie ciocią ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, a dla niej byłam pewnie zwykłą przeciętną bratanicą. Teraz nasze relacje zmieniły się. Zapomniałam o tych wszystkich rzeczach, którymi mnie denerwowała. O mówieniu na mnie Judytsu. Gdy wypowiadała moje imię to nie bolało. Denerwowałam się, ale to mnie nie bolało. Zawsze była po mojej stronie, nawet kiedy opłakiwała telewizor, a nie całą poparzoną bratanicę. Gdybym jej nie obchodziła pewnie by usiadła przy telewizorze i nie wyciągałaby mnie z pokoju. Ja... Ja ją kocham. Kocham ją jak ciocię, której zawsze mi brakowało. Chciałabym, aby te wakacje nigdy się nie kończyły! Nie chcę mieszkać w innym miejscu, chcę być z moją ciocią, osobą, która mnie rozumie i wspiera. -Nikomu? Na pewno nikomu o tym nie powiesz? Nawet swojej rodzinie?- zapytała po chwili trochę innym tonem. -Nikomu. -Nawet mnie? -Tobie też tego nie powiem. -Listy do ciebie- powiedziała chłodno, podając mi dwie koperty. Gdy je chwyciłam, ciocia poszła do kuchni i zachowywała się trochę sztucznie. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkłam i pobiegłam do pokoju. Nie wiedziałam, że ciocia ma łzy w oczach. Gdy zamknęłam drzwi rzuciłam koperty na łóżko. Wzięłam jedną do ręki i otworzyłam. Ten list był od Mary. Judytsu! (Mary jest jednak wredna) Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taka dziwna. Przynajmniej nie mam jakiegoś przeciętnego dzieciaka jako wrogociela (jak na Mary, to było bardzo miłe) Słuchaj, odpisałabym szybciej, ale kujony nie będą się same gnębić, co nie? Jeśli chodzi o te lustra, oglądałaś Totalną Porażkę? Może masz osobowość wieloraką? (''raczej nie, Mary) ''Chociaż właściwie jesteś zbyt przeciętna na coś tak interesującego. W każdym razie trudno mi pomóc z tej odległości (Ocean to jednak sporo. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, skoro na przyrodzie, gdy omawialiśmy geografię miałaś mniej więcej taką samą ocenę jak ja, chociaż moja była trochę lepsza). Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłam dobra z pisania listów, przedmioty nieprzydające się w życiu zawsze były twoimi ulubionymi. Nieważne, czas na pomoc, a zapamiętaj, że robię to tylko dla ciebie. Słuchaj... Nie myśl o tym. To nowy lęk, a lęki trzeba zwalczać. Nie możesz być słaba, bo inaczej zniszczysz moją reputację, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić. Wiesz, że to ci silniejsi i mądrzejsi rządzą światem, dlatego odkładam pieniądze na Studia Zła. Najlepszy poziom mają te w Okręgu Czterech Stanów, dlatego prawdopodobnie przyjadę zdawać egzaminy wstępne już w tym roku. Może załapię się na staż u jakiegoś złego naukowca. Nieważne, tak czy inaczej - masz się pozbierać! Nie byłaś miękka chodząc z tym wielkim młotkiem pomazanym sokiem z truskawek wyglądającym jak krew. Co z tego, że miałaś wtedy siedem lat? Byłaś silna! Kto straszył dzieciaki ganiając je wielkim młotkiem niosąc swojego misia Zabójcę na ramieniu? Ty! Gdy przyjadę w tym roku musisz mnie reprezentować, a ja nie mogę być reprezentowana przez kogoś słabego! Czy moje odbicie z lustra było od ciebie wyższe? Mam nadzieję, że nie było bardziej złe ode mnie, inaczej popamięta to po moim przyjeździe. Wiesz, piszę o tym, bo jednak mimo wszystko jestem trochę bardziej wartościową osobą niż np. ty lub ten twój Fineasz. Nie bądź słaba, bo inaczej cię spiorę! Mary Stuart, silniejsza i mądrzejsza od ciebie Muszę przyznać, że Mary była w tym liście milsza niż zwykle i bardziej pomocna. Samo wspomnienie mojego młotka i Zabójcy poprawiło mi trochę humor. Zresztą, to prawda, dla Mary nie istnieją ludzie słabi. Mimo, że się obrażamy nawzajem itp. to jednak chcemy, aby ta druga była silna i w miarę szczęśliwa, chociaż zdarzają się rzeczy, przez które nie myslimy o szczęściu tylko o zemście. Drugi list był od Mishti. Spodziewałam się, że ten będzie łagodniejszy i będzie się skupiał głównie na pomaganiu mi. Zresztą, list Mary też miał pomóc, ale w inny sposób. To była pomoc upierdliwego nauczyciela, który chce ci udowodnić, że i tak nie będziesz najlepszy, a jednak chce, abyś był silny i wytrzymały. Pomoc Mishti prawdopodobnie będzie podobna do pomocy kochającej matki, która stara się dmuchać we wszystkie rany i wycierać łzy. Droga Judy! Bardzo zmartwiłam się Twoim listem. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej. Nie gniewaj się, jeśli list dojdzie późno, ale w moim miasteczku poczta naprawdę bardzo się spóźnia, mam nadzieję, że coś z tym zrobią. Naprawdę przeraziłam się, gdy to przeczytałam. Mam nadzieję, że nie siedzisz sama, zamknięta i nieobecna. To najgorsze wyjście. Powinnaś z kimś porozmawiać. Nie myśl, że to próżne gadanie obejrzane w jakimś dramacie. Sama mi pomogłaś, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Baljeet i Ginger chodzą razem. Gdybyś mnie wtedy nie podniosła na duchu, byłabym pewnie zamknięta w sobie i opychałabym się lodami. Pomogłaś mi i jestem ci za to wdzięczna. Porozmawiaj z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Wiem, że możesz pomyśleć, że chyba oszalałam, ale uwierz, to dobry pomysł. Ja nie mogę tak po prostu z tobą porozmawiać, a oni są blisko ciebie. Pamiętasz jak opowiadałaś mi o tym, jak się dowiedzieli o twoim pełnym imieniu? Pomogli ci. Proszę cię, chociaż spróbuj. Posłuchaj, nie mam dużo czasu, dlatego teraz kończę list. Posłuchaj mnie, jeszcze nigdy ci nie dałam złej rady. Twoja Mishti List Mishti nie był taki czuły jak myślałam. Zostawił mi mały niedosyt. Ale najdziwniejsze jest, że ja nie myślę, że oszalała proponując mi pójść do Fineasza i Ferba. Jeszcze dwa dni temu pomyślałabym, że oszalała, ale teraz po prostu wydaje mi się, że czego innego się spodziewałam. Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Według cioci mam z kimś porozmawiać, najlepiej z kimś bliskim, według Mary mam być silna i to wszystko ma spłynąć po mnie jak woda po kaczce, a Mishti radzi mi porozmawiać z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Nie podejmę teraz decyzji, muszę się z tym przespać. Przez cały dzień siedziałam w pokoju i rozmyślałam. Gdy kładłam się spać nadal nie wiedziałam, co mam robić. Przez jakiś czas nie mogłam zasnąć, cały czas o tym myślałam. W końcu postanowiłam choć raz zastosować się do rad innych. Gdybym tylko miała ze sobą mojego Zabójcę, albo chociaż mój ogromny młot. Na pewno dodałoby mi to odwagi. W końcu udało mi się zasnąć. Wstałam gdzieś około godziny dziesiątej i ociągałam się z wyjściem z domu. Mogłam to zrobić tylko dlatego, że pierwsze wrażenie już minęło, chociaż nie mogłam tego dokonać bez tego ukrytego lęku, który dręczył mnie od tych kilku trudnych dni. Oznajmiłam cioci, że idę do Fineasza i Ferba, a ona przytuliła mnie i powiedziała, że wiedziała, że jestem mądrą dziewczynką. Wzruszyłam się. Niby taki drobny gest, a jednak pomaga lepiej niż tuzin obcych ludzi wychwalających twoje zalety i wady oraz całujący ziemię, na której stawiasz kroki. Najbardziej pomaga świadomość, że ci, których kochasz wspierają cię, nieważne, co się dzieje. Otworzyłam drzwi, a światło słoneczne oślepiło mnie na chwilę. Muszę być silna! Postawiłam jedną nogę na progu, a drugiej ciągle nie ruszałam z miejsa. Przyszło mi na myśl, że może jednak wrócę do domu, ale nie wolno mi oglądać się za siebie. Muszę zostawić swoje słabości i iść dalej, nie rozpamiętywać tych złych chwil. Będę musiała jeszcze tylko raz do tego wrócić, aby zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Dobre rady"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby